The Hero's Brother
by Namikaze009
Summary: Naruto is the brother of Jin the real jinchuriki of the kyuubi no kitsune watch as he grows up abused rejected unloved danzo as a sensei and   as new leader of ROOT and holder of the salamander contract
1. Chapter 1

"Uwaah! Uwaah!" A baby's crying pierced the deafening silence of Konoha's Hospital. (That's how I interpret a baby's cries in writing.) The Yondaime Hokage, who was waiting outside the emergency room stood up with an anxious look on his rather charming face.

After more than three hours of sitting in a teal-colored bench outside the emergency surgery room, Minato was more than glad to see the 'In Surgery' sign above the two sided door that led into the emergency room, lit off.

A busty blonde wearing a green colored surgery outfit walked out of the room, while taking off her face mask.

"Tsunade, how is my wife and my son?" Minato immediately asked as Tsunade wiped the sweat off her forehead, but she grinned nonetheless. "The operation was a success. Congratulations, you are now a father of two sons."

The Yondaime's face lit up when he noticed something "Two... sons?" Tsunade merely laughed a little "Yes, Kushina had twins!"

Minato looked shocked for a moment before a serious look dorned his face. "Tsunade, I have to see my wife now." The blonde looked confused at the seriousness Minato was emiting and said nothing while leading him into a emergency ward that Kushina was just moved to.

Upon entering the room, Tsunade and Minato could see her obvious weariness and, similar to Minato, a serious look.

The Yondaime, looked down, unable to face his wife. Tsunade was confused, normally, a husband would have ran to his wife and hugged her after the excruciating process of giving birth, and was thinking about lecturing Minato when he spoke.

"Kushina, you know what I am going to do, right?" He asked as a tear slid down Kushina's face. "Minato, don't do this. I can't afford to lose you nor our son!"

Tsunade finally realised what was going on. How could she forget, with the Kyuubi right at Konoha's doorstep, the Hokage had only one way to defeat the beast.

He had planned on sealing the Kyuubi into his newborn son, but did not expect to have twins. The sealing jutsu he had planned to use could only sustain a single chakra channel and not to mention the Kyuubi's chakra was impossible to seperate. The beasts massive chakra resevoires only served as an unbreakable wall to all kinds of jutsus. So sealing half of Kyuubi into both of them was out.

Minato had to decide... which one? "Minato, you can't choose one over the other! It's just not fair!" Kushina pleaded. The mentioned blonde looked at her in fustration. "What am I supposed to do, Kushina. I don't want to do this, but there is no choice!" He shouted

"There's always another choice, Minato! Please... I'm begging you..." Kushina cried out while softening at the end.

Minato softened his serious face "Damned if I do, damned if I don't." He joked, giving a soft laugh.

Deciding to lightened the situation Tsunade spoke "What are their names, Kushina?" She asked, truly curious about their names.

Kushina blushed in embarassment "Well, I didn't expect a twin. But me and Minato had decided if our child was a boy, he would be called Naruto. And if it was a girl, she would be named Naruko"

Minato smiled "Well, we have one of their names, what about the other? I am thinking a name of more awe yet simple..." He muttured while holding his chin, completely forgotten about the Kyuubi.

"Jin..." Kushina whispered. "His name will be Jin, which means Virtue and Benevolence."

"Namikaze Jin, Namikaze Jin... That sounds wonderful. That shall be his name then." Minato flashed a smile.

Kushina gave a sad smile to Jin. "Jin," she called "For Humanity, it shall be your burden to carry. Minato, I understand your position. If you really require your son as a host, then... take Jin. As his name implies, let this be his first act of benevolence." (Jin also means Humanity)

The blonde Hokage took the infant from Kushina gently. He brushed Jin's hair lightly. "Take care of Kushina, Tsunade. As the last favor for me." Minato asked as tears welled up in his eyes. Silent tears invaded the blonde medic's eyes as she savoured the last time she would see her teammate's student. Though not of the same age, they were close friends. Kushina, Jiraiya, Minato and herself.

Tsunade nodded. Minato shifted through several handseals in quick succession. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He shouted and outside the Hospital window, A giant puff of smoke appeared and when the smoke dispersed, a gigantic battle frog smoking a pipe with a equally large tanto in hand appeared with the smoke.

The summoned toad looked into the window **"Minato you ready?" **He asked in a loud and deep voice. "I'm coming, bunta. I will be leaving, Kushina, I... I love you!" And with that, he jumped on to the battle toad and it leaped from the Hospital to the battlefield.

- T.H.E - H.E.R.O.'S - B.R.O.T.H.E.R -

"We present to you, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. And his son, Namikaze Jin!" The Yondaime walked up to the podium, holding his son, Namikaze Jin.

"Last Night," He said as he began his aftermath speech. "As you all know, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha." At this, many looked down, loved ones lost due to the beast's rampage. "But, one thing also occured last night... the defeat of the KYUUBI!" He shouted and at this, cheers and claps erupted from the villagers.

"Last Night, my wife, Namikaze Kushina gave birth to my child. Namikaze Jin. With a forbidden fuuinjutsu I used, I was able to seal the Kyuubi within my own newly born son." Yondaime said with pride. But this though, the villagers were unsure whethere to cheer or demand for the death of the infant. Seeing their uncertainty, the Yondaime decided to proceed.

"I left the hospital room that my Wife is now still currently residing in, with knowledge of my death, due to the jutsus requirement of the user's life." The crowd gasped, unable to fathom the fact that the Yondaime should be dead.

"Yet, by miracle, I survived. Truthfully, I don't know how. I can only say... Lady Luck shined on me." Yondaime joked as a few in the crowd laughed. "This is the host of the Kyuubi." He declared as he hoisted Jin in the air. "He is the savior of Konoha, who now, at this very moment, has the burden of imprisoning the Kyuubi!" Minato shouted.

Cheers and claps once again exploded in the crowd. Yet... none of them realised one important thing. Throughout the speech, he had not mentioned once, of Naruto's existance...

- T.H.E - H.E.R.O.'S - B.R.O.T.H.E.R -

"Jin, now try to focus. Reach within you..." The Yondaime's patient voice told his son. "Do you feel the chakra?" He asked.

Afore mentioned Jin, was currently five years of age. Wearing a white gi, his father was teaching him the basics of chakra usage. Jin was what some would call, a late bloomer. Average children was capable of summoning their chakra for the first time at the age of four. But a year had passed for Jin and he was currently training to grab his chakra for within.

"I..I feel it dad! I feel it! It's a warm feeling, and a strange familiarity." Jin cried out, happily. Minato grinned "That's my boy!" He said like Jin had done the most incredible thing in the world. And Jin gave himself a self-satisfied smirk. It was pathetic, really, in Naruto's opinion.

Naruto had inherited his father's golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. When he was a child, his hair was spiked wildly, in all directions. He had taken to combing his hair, and now, from a year of combing, his spiked hair had calmed down and became a layered fringe. (Think Nero from Devil May Cry)

And Jin had a mix of his father's yellow hair with his mother's red hair, to create a brownish orange colored hair, with spikes at the back and an Ino-like fringe at the front on his right eye. Speaking of his eyes, he had his mother's black eyes. (I don't know Kushina's eye color)

As Yondaime teached Jin personally, Naruto had been training by himself. Ever since he could remember, his parents had always shown an obvious favoritism towards Jin. As the Jinchuuriki, they were always so proud he had 'saved' Konoha, despite the obvious lack of talent in his part.

Reaching his chakra... Naruto could do that since he was three! He was now wall walking on the ceiling of the dojo they were all training in. As he walked directly above Jin, He was grabbed from the collar by Minato and pulled to the ground.

He landed in a heap, taken by surprise, though the Yondaime did not seem to care much. "Naruto, teach your brother how to gather his chakra. I am... er... I'm going to go find some notes for him." It was obvious their father was quickly getting fustrated by the incompetance his brother was _radiating_.

As their father left, Jin quickly turned to his 'brother' "Oi Baka-Naru, hurry up and give me the scroll." Naruto raised one eyebrow "Scroll?" he asked, truly confused. "Yes. The scroll where you learned how to use your chakra." Jin replied, annoyed.

"I do not understand-" Naruto was cut off by his twin "Stop bull shitting. There must be some secret technique you know or it would be impossible for you to be better than me."

Though Naruto enjoyed seeing his twin complain how Naruto was better than him because of a scroll even though he did not have a thing like that, it was quickly getting annoying as well.

"Brother, for the fifth time this week, I do not have a secret technique scroll." Jin gritted his teeth. "Fine if you don't want to help me then, maybe father can make you!" With that, Jin pulled back his arm, and for some reason hit himself on the jaw as hard as his five year old arm could, which wasn't very hard. But strong enough to leave a slight bruising.

Jin smirked and began loudly crying. Naruto widened his eyes as he figured out his plan. At once, and with a yellow flash, Minato was standing beside Jin. He started asking what was wrong and when he saw the bruise on his cheek, he demanded an answer from Naruto.

The blonde was about to say Jin hit himself when Jin started first. "Naruto, he punched me when I asked him a question!" And with the answer, he continued bawling in tears louder.

"Dad, I can ex-" He wasn't given a chance to finish when the Yondaime slapped him in the face.

Naruto accidently bit his tongue and blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth.

(Insert Yondaime's hateful lecture. (I really can't stand writing that kind of stuff.)

After the long scolding from his father, Minato took Jin and decided to go to the courtyard to train for the rest of the day and switched off the lights to the dojo, ignoring Naruto who was still standing on the same spot as he was when being scolded.

Tears threatened to leave his eyes as he nursed his red cheek. He clenched his fist and in a fit of anger, he punched the wall next to it. Several cracks appeared as his chakra enhanced fist impacted against it. Naruto clenched his eyes shut, his hatred for Jin increasing another notch.

Between his parents, Minato always favored Jin over him and Kushina did as well, though more subtle with it.

Deciding to forget about what had happened, he decided some muscle pains would be appropriate. He rushed to the leather punching bag filled with sand and began to rapidly land attacks on it. Punches and kicks, until his fists and knees had blisters.

- T.H.E - H.E.R.O.'S - B.R.O.T.H.E.R -

It was the first day of the academy and Jin was clearly excited about it. The past few days, there have been nothing but praises and wishes to Jin. People walking by them and wished Jin good luck for the academy and praising him to be such a wonderful shinobi.

It had been two years since the Dojo incident. Jin suddenly found his method worked very well. Everytime he hurt himself, Minato would hurt Naruto even more.

Kushina always made Jin's favourite dishes as well. _Only_ Jin's favourite dishes.

Now, they were walking down the streets accompanied by the Yondaime and his wife. Jin was standing between Minato and Kushinas they walked side by side to him, with Naruto trailing slightly behind them.

Jin was wearing a yellow shirt with a dark green Konoha symbol on the back, and cargo shorts that reached his calf with blue shinobi sandals. He had carried along a big bag with him, looking rather .

stupid in Naruto's opinion.

Naruto himself only had a small sealing scroll strapped to his waist. It was more convenient, lighter and doesn't look as stupid as carrying a huge bag.

As they continue heading to the academy, many villagers who passed by greeted the Yondaime, Kushina and their 'hero' son. Cheers along the streets. Naruto merely narrowed his eyes.

When they reached the Academy, it was slightly worse than Naruto thought. He wasn't a sociable person, and seeing the many children running towards the Academy's front door made him worry a little.

Immediately when they were close to the Academy, Naruto could see some girls with hearts in their eyes as they stared lovingly at Jin. His brother was always the charmer, with his fame and all...

Jin noticed them as well, but chose to ignore them and puffed up his chest. He loved the attention villagers threw at him. Though some would consider having a demon sealed in their belly, a curse, but Jin treated it as if it was a gift from god. He always bragged about how he saved the village, fucking self-centered douchebag...

They reached the Academy's reception and there the Yondaime and his wife parted with their son, wishing good luck. Naruto stood a few meters away, opting to observe the place he was going to study in for the next six years.

It was relatively big, he thought. It had to be big to occupy so many students. There was at least 50 students in each level and not to mention the facilities like the Dojo, Training Grounds, etc...

The twins entered their first year classroom, and immediately all noise inside stopped. Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at the twins. I meant, stared at Jin. Afterall, the legendary hero who defeated the Kyuubi was about to study in their class. Girls stared dreamily at him while boys were just looking at him in awe and indifference.

Jin walked to the second row, where an empty seat was stuck out like a sore thumb in the row of students. And he seated in it, began conversing with his neighbours. Naruto chose to seat at a more inconspicious seat, at the back of the classroom.

When he reachd the last row, he noticed there was already a person in it, a sleeping boy with a pineapple like haircut. Seating two seats from him, Naruto took out a book to read. It was titled 'Hi no Kuni – Bingo Book'

- T.H.E - H.E.R.O.'S - B.R.O.T.H.E.R -

The next few years went by in a blink of an eye. As usual, Jin was praised for everything he did. Even accidently hitting an instructor's shoulder during Kunai throwing practice. Great aim, they called it. How retarded was that?

And, as usual, Naruto was always better than Jin. Heck, better than most students above their age, really. He had a full marks for all things. Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Weapons, etc...

And he really had to think it was unfair when his grades were swapped with Jin. Every year, at the end of the year, his grades would be swapped with Jin's. Naruto would receive Jin's mediocre grades and Jin would receive the title of First in Class.

It was funny how the Hokage could abuse his authority with just a snap of his fingers. Nonetheless, Naruto thought of it as a compliment to him and an insult to Jin. Obviously, the boy can't do anything good himself and needed Naruto's grades to make himself look good. Pathetic... he would often think.

What was weird as that even though Naruto scored full marks in tests like Accuracy with Weapons, or Taijutsu in front of the class, they refused to accept Naruto as their better and continued to ridicule him for Jin's low marks. He would prove them wrong when he became Hokage...

Yes, he wanted to be the Hokage. Not just for his desire for recognition, nor the multiple perks of that title... No, he wanted to change the village. Change the world. Naruto had some dark desires in his heart that no one knew about... No one _will_ know about.

He will show the village, he will cleanse this corrupt world, filled with lies and filthy sins.

Then, perhaps he would soon be recognised as the better of the twins, not just as The Hero's Brother…


	2. Chapter 2

-T.H.E – H.E.R.O.'S – B.R.O.T.H.E.R -

"Happy birthday, kid!" A man with a mane of unruly white hair shouted as he ruffled Jin's hair affectionately. "Arigato, Ero-Sennin!" The Jinchuuriki replied happily. It was Jin's birthday... No, it was _Their_ birthday. Yet he had only received a single 'Happy Birthday' from the Sandaime, and that was only after he 'Forgotten' his present when he bought a set of Limited Edition Camo Weapons Set for Jin. (Its basically kunai and shuriken in camo paint.)

Naruto stood in the corner of the living room as a dozen of people when over to Jin and wished him a happy birthday and giving him birthday presents. The room was packed full of over a hundred people, but Minato was by no means mediocre, and his living room could pack double that amount of people.

More than a hundred presents wrapped in shiny wrapping paper and ribbons were piled on a table and floor. Naruto stared at the presents, green in envy.

The guests then began to leave, except for those close to Jin or his parents. Jin ran to the presents and using his new Camo Kunai, began to rip the wrapping paper. Naruto was disgusted at his use of such a precious weapon as a simple paper cutter.

The first present he opened was from the 'White eyes' as Jin had loudly proclaimed. It was a scroll on advanced chakra control. Jin almost laughed at the present. "Who needs chakra control when I have them in spades?" He mocked before throwing it somewhere. Naruto reminded himself to 'borrow' that from his dear brother.

Next was from the Shikas, a close friend to Minato. Inside was a folded chess board with pieces made from ivory of an elephant, and its black pieces made of ebony. Again, he threw it over his head again, landing on the Hyuuga's scroll.

Third was from Hatake Kakashi, Minato's student from the time when he was a jounin sensei. It was a face mask, much like his own. It acted like a choker that you had to wear around your neck, and when needed, to be pulled up. This one Jin liked as it made him look like 'Kakashi-niisan'. He sort of idolized the Copy Ninja of Konoha when growing up. It is strange to see Jin idolize another human being other than himself.

Naruto turned away and exited the room, he could not bare continuing watching. It hurt. Though he and his brother had different status, but that alone should not determine their integrity, and human worth. Why is the world so damn unfair? When Jin received cheers, he would receive curses. When Jin received praise, he would receive pain. Why...?

-T.H.E – H.E.R.O.'S – B.R.O.T.H.E.R -

A thud was made as Naruto scored another bullseye on tree. A kunai was buried half way up the blade. The blonde picked up another kunai, but this time he enhanced the kunai's attributes with his wind chakra, he threw it at another target, this time a rock. It pierced the rock, burying it up to the hilt.

After two years in the academy, he had 'borrowed' a chakra element training scroll from his father's vast library. It was often unused, fortunately for Naruto as he could sneak in oh so often and swipe some scrolls off the shelves. Jin was never a reader, he preferred hands-on practice even though he never was any good...

As he continued throwing kunais after kunais at trees or rocks, he suddenly felt a precense behind him. He swiftly turned and a kunai flew and imbedded itself at a tree beside the stalker. The person widened their eyes.

But Naruto recognised the person. "Oh, it's you." The figure walked out of the shadows. With raven black hair and the easily recognised obsidian eyes, the ever memorable Uchiha Clan symbol on his shirt, Itachi appears!

"What do you want?" Naruto asked harshly as he returned to flicking kunais and shurikens. "Hnn, you are angry..." Itachi commented. The fury could be seen behind Naruto's unmoving face.

The blonde narrowed his eyes. "What do you want!" He shouted, this time pumping too much chakra in his kunai and a small explosion occured when his kunai hit a rock.

"Why the anger? And I came all the way here to give you a birthday present too." Naruto lifted an eyebrow. "Present?"

The blonde may not think like a ten year old, but he is still a kid. The mention of a birthday present intrigued and excited him.

Itachi flicked out something and threw it at Naruto. The blonde caught it of course.

The present was two beautifully crafted butterfly knives. (google for image.)

It was an enchanting silver with its blades longer than a normal butterfly knife. Naruto immediately opened his mouth in a 'Woah'. And began doing tricks with them. Flipping the blade out and flipping it in

"The blade and handle are made from carbon steel, for light-weight maneuvering. Hope you like it." Itachi finished with a small smile.

Naruto regained his composure and returned the knife to its handle. "Thanks." He merely said.

Itachi turned around and began to walk off. "Naruto, my offer still stands. I am doing it tomorrow, you know where to meet me." He declared. The blonde narrowed his eyes, staring at the butterfly knives. "Itachi, how are you so sure I won't tell people what you will do."

The Uchiha turned his head towards Naruto "Because I know you hold no loyalty to neither this village nor your father." And with that, the fifteen year old ANBU captain shunshined away. Gripping the butterfly knife, he flipped out the blade and with a flick of his wrist, it flew towards the rock, burrowing in. 'What am I supposed to do? Why does a ten-year old has so much responsibilities?'

-T.H.E – H.E.R.O.'S – B.R.O.T.H.E.R -

Two days later

Everything was a disaster. Chaos roamed in the streets of Konoha. Everyone was in an uproar about a single issue. The complete and total massacre of the Uchiha Clan. (I say complete because Sasuke is dead as well. Fucking prick.)

Not a single Uchiha was left alive... well, except for the person who performed the killings. Uchiha Itachi. The young ANBU captain and prodigy of the Uchiha clan. Of course, he escaped, not before running into two ANBUs on patrol while walking calmly on the streets of Konoha, covered in blood and tanto unsheathed, also gleaming in the crimson liquid of life.

After a thorough investigation, the Yondaime declared the young prodigy insane. And was not under the right mind when performing the massacre. Which concluded the whole investigation. No motive of murder, no investigation of weapons used, no nothing. Of course, the public ate it all up like some naive puppies following its master, Minato.

However Naruto knew better. Itachi had told him days before the actual massacre. There was one and only motive. Besides the deep hatred Itachi possessed towards his own clan, he merely wanted to test himself. To reach the tip of his capability. To see how we would fare against his own kinsmen.

Naruto's absence that night meant his rejection of joining Itachi in the murder of his clansmen. Although the ten year old blonde despised his village, did not mean he was evil. Massacring hundreds of people for no particular reason did not appeal to Naruto.

Now, the people were wondering which clan would go next. Surely, after the complete destruction of their 'strongest' clan, another was bound to be massacred .

In the academy, everyone was talking in loud whispers within their own group. Many were wasking Jin for information, after all being the Hokage's son had that advantage. 'Idiots. So drunk on peace that they never saw this coming. A simple clan disappearing off the face of earth caused such a commotion. They are in a shinobi village for crying out loud. They should be prepared for this!

Currently, Naruto was situated in his usual seat in the Academy's classroom, flipping out his butterfly knives' blade and returning it to its handle. 'This village is pretty pathetic. The students here are all so weak. How I wish Kiri's academy system replaced this pathetic Konoha academy curriculum. I could... _hurt..._Jin so easily then.'

The door suddenly opened and a chuunin with a scar across his face and over his nose walked in. "Class settle down." He simply said and the whispers vanished. "As most of you may have known by now, the Uchiha clan is..." He hesitated, trying to find a good word. "...Now no more. And that includes your classmate Sasuke." At that, multiple girls in the room started tearing up and one of the more _hardcore_ Sasuke fans began bawling and crying her lungs out, some pink haired girl he never bothered to learn the name of.

"I know all of you are having a hard time adjusting," He stopped for a moment, glancing at the pink haired girl. "But we all have to move on." At that, a hand was raised among the seated students "What happened?" Was the curious question asked by an Aburame, his name who he did not seem to remember as well. "That is... classified information. But I doubt it would be for long, but I still can't tell you."

After the fiasco in the classroom, the scarred chuunin gave them the day off, for some of them to adapt to the class with one student missing.

-T.H.E – H.E.R.O.'S – B.R.O.T.H.E.R -

The blonde wore a

Academy was released early, Naruto walked through Konoha's forest. Enjoying the peace and tranquility. When he looked like he suddenly remembered something. He headed back to the village, and arrived at the ANBU headquarters.

He approached the reception desk and found it not to be the dark and creepy place he thought it would be. It actually had an average look to it. Naruto smirked, god knows what was within these walls...

When he asked for the lastest edition of the Bingo Book, the reception girl asked for his identity and rank. After pointing out his status as an academy student, the woman asked him to 'go back to mommy' as kindly put it.

But after mentioning his father, that changed the situation. She was more than glad to present him a mint copy of the Latest Bingo Book.

Naruto smirked after receiving it and thanked her, eagerly flipping through the pages. After all, he would have to know any person or _thing_ that is perceived as a threat outside the safe walls of Konoha.

He stopped dead in his tracks after flipping to the N section. On one of the pages of the Bingo Book, was a picture of a blonde shinobi. Whose sunkissed hair reached shoulder length. Had a pair of sapphire blue eyes that radiated skill and strength. Namikaze Minato... He read further down, catching the tiniest of details.

Name : Namikaze Minato

Affiliation : Konohagakure no Sato

Rank : Hokage

Status : SS-rank, Flee On Sight

Description : Age between 20-30, Blonde Hair, Blue eyes, 6'10. No more information is available.

Bounty : 200 Million Ryo, Placed by Iwagakure. 100 Million Ryo, Placed by Kumogakure.

Known Skills : Extremely Skilled in Fuuinjutsu. Kage-level Ninjutsu. Kage-level Taijutsu. Jounin-level Genjtusu. Other attributes – unknown.

Known Jutsus : Multiple self created jutsus. High Level Fuuton Jutsus. High Level Raiton Jutsus. High Level Ninpou. (Ninpou as in – Kage bunshin, shunshin, etc..) Other Jutsus Unknown

Naruto stopped reading. After knowledge of his father's place in the Bingo book and status was more than enough to conclude one thing. His father was a monster. A true genius in the Ninja Arts. The third to receive SS-rank in history. The first and second being Hashirama Senju and Uchiha Madara.

He then remembered Itachi and flipped to the U section. 'Uchiha Bisuke, Uchiha Gensuru, Uchiha Golimu... Hah, found it. Uchiha Itachi'

A picture of a raven haired teen with black onyx eyes... Uchiha Itachi.

Name : Uchiha Itachi

Affiliation : Konohagakure no Sato

Rank : Anbu Captain, Missing Nin

Status : S-rank, Flee on Sight

Description : Age 15 Black hair, black eyes (red with three tomoe if Sharingan activated) 6'5 No more information is available.

Bounty : 80 Million, Placed by Konohagakure

Known Skills : High Jounin level Ninjutsu. Kage-level Genjtusu. Jounin Level Taijutsu. Mastery of Doujutsu, Sharingan. Jounin Level Weapons Mastery. Other attributes Unknown.

Known Jutsus : High Level Katon Jutsus. Intermediate level Ninpou. Other jutsus unknown

Criminal Act : Massacring the entirety of Konohagakure's Uchiha Clan.

Naruto stopped reading and sighed. 'They really included Itachi's name, eh? That was quick, considering the massacre only occured two days ago... '

-T.H.E – H.E.R.O.'S – B.R.O.T.H.E.R -


End file.
